


Day 1 - Annoyance

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's drabbles [1]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, annoyed!Carter, forgetful!Horus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Carter gets a text that doesn't leave him with happy feelings...not exactly.





	Day 1 - Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning drabble for Writer's Month 2019 that I stumbled upon via a friend. And by stumbled, they sent it to me directly and told me to participate. Hope you enjoy the next set of drabbles.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kane Chronicles.

Groaning, Carter Kane tampered down the urge to throw his phone at the wall. He should’ve seen this coming, and hates himself just a tiny bit for it even getting this far. It wasn’t the first time his idiot of a boyfriend forgot their anniversary. 

You would think that by the **_fifth_ **year Horus would get with the program.

Silly him.

“Well, fuck him,” grumbled Carter looking at Horus’ favorite cake that he’d ordered from that one bakery on Third and the case of Horus’ favorite beer next to it. “More for me.”

Putting his phone down (gently), he snatched up Horus’ gifts and walked into the living room. Cuing up his latest comedy on Netflix, he turned it into an evening for him. Didn’t matter that he preferred marble cake over red velvet or that the beer was more bitter than he preferred. 

Carter was going to enjoy himself.

As the opening theme began to play, his cell phone in the kitchen showed a text from Horus saying,  _ “Going out with the guys!”  _ before it darkened.


End file.
